The parent application and international patent application PCT/AU97/00032 disclose a burial system in which crypt cells or modules are arranged in a horizontal layer. The crypts are arranged in parallel rows, with the crypts in each row being spaced from each other and staggered relative to crypts in adjacent rows. The crypts are generally of rectangular configuration (when viewed from above), and have truncated vertical corners. At least one vertical corner of each crypt is juxtaposed with the diagonally-opposite corner of a crypt of an adjacent row. The arrangement enables not only the spaces within the respective crypts, but also the spaces between crypts, to be used for burial.
In use, the crypts and the spaces between crypts are covered by respective crypt lids. Each lid may be constructed as a single piece, or may be comprised of two or more sections which are placed side by side to form a lid. The crypt lids are closely spaced to effectively form a generally continuous cover for the burial spaces. A layer of soil is placed over the lids, and turf is normally placed over the soil to form a lawn cemetery, as depicted in FIG. 1 of the parent application.
The crypt arrangement is normally constructed initially in its entirety, at least or in large sections thereof. Thus, after the crypts have been arranged in place, and covered with soil and turf, the burial spaces will initially be empty. Access to the burial spaces will be required at various times, e.g. for interment of deceased persons, retrieval of remains, or inspection.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus which facilitate and expedite the process of gaining access to a burial space, and which minimise disruption to the turf and soil overlying adjacent burial spaces.